


Sunset

by FuryNZ



Series: Sunrise [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Epilogue, Fluff, M/M, Sunflowers, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryNZ/pseuds/FuryNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after that fateful day on the rooftop, Kili appraises his situation and Fili arranges a few surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruairi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruairi/gifts).



> This is a follow up to the first story in the series, [Sunrise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1185088). Some events in this story refer back to that one, so I recommend checking that out first if you haven't seen it. It is heavy on the topic of suicide and depression.
> 
> Dedicated to the wonderful Ruairi, who suggested this (although I might have gone a bit further forward in the timeline than expected) and has always been a wonderful supporter of the fandom - I see the name all over, leaving kudos and lovely comments for me and others! Thanks Ruairi. :)

Fili pulled the old Camaro up alongside the footpath in front of the red brick building and tooted the horn. He put the car into park and sat back, fiddling with the radio stations while he waited. Moments later there was a knock at the window and he glanced up to see an elegantly dressed older woman smiling down at him. She had a bag over her shoulder and keys in her hand. He rolled down the window.

“Hi Fili,” she beamed at him, speaking in her proper English accent. “He’ll be out in a moment, he volunteered to lock up the offices. You should stop by and see us during office hours some time!” she chirped happily.

He grinned. “I’d like that, Judith. How’s it been in there?”

“Oh, marvelous. We’re looking at setting up programs in three other countries with four universities. But I’ll let Kili tell you about that. He’s very excited,” she winked. “I’ll see you later!” she moved off towards her own vehicle.

Fili turned his attention to the red brick building again, watching as a couple students exited and the lights began to switch off in the various windows. Moments later, Kili appeared at the door, clutching his yellow messenger bag. He was dressed in a button-down shirt hanging over dark jeans, and a bright yellow pair of converse sneakers. His tied-back hair was coming loose, and a book in his other hand fell to the ground as he fumbled with the keys, trying to lock the door. 

Fili quickly jumped out of the vehicle and jogged up to the building, picking up the book and some papers which had fallen from it. Kili turned, another envelope between his teeth, keys in the door.

“Thanks,” he said, the envelope in his mouth mumbling the phrase somewhat. Fili took the envelope from him, setting it into the book’s cover and waiting patiently for Kili to finish with the door. 

“There we go,” Kili said, finally hearing the door click, then turned towards Fili, a grin playing at his lips. “Hey.” Kili's eyes looked Fili up and down; his impeccable khaki pants over leather shoes and a light blue shirt on top. They stared at each other momentarily, smitten. 

Fili wrapped his arms around him in a big hug, and Kili returned it.

“Missed you at lunch today,” Kili said, snuggling into Fili’s neck until he planted a kiss against it, then headed toward the Camaro, Fili following behind. 

“I know. Was just a little too busy to escape today, sorry.” 

Kili tossed his bag into the back and climbed into the passenger seat. Fili slid into the driver seat, then reached into the back where a rag sat, hiding an object.

“I got you something,” Fili said.

“Oh?”

Fili pulled out a single sunflower, holding it out to Kili. The brunet smiled brightly, taking it and then leaning across the console to hug him tightly. “A sunflower,” he beamed. “I love sunflowers.”

“I know,” Fili’s heart soared as Kili turned it over in his palm, gently running his fingers along the petals, his eyes alight. They headed home, away from the small city where they both worked, to an even smaller town half an hour away. 

“How was your day?” Kili asked as Fili maneuvered them along the streets, while still clutching his flower carefully.

“Good. We hired a new receptionist,” he said. “Young girl, just out of school. She was very nervous during the interview but excited. I think she’ll do a good job,” he nodded, keeping his eyes focused on the road.

Kili smiled.

“Do you remember what today is?” Fili asked, his voice hesitant and fingers gripping the wheel tighter than usual.

“Friday?”

“No, silly,” he laughed. “An annual anniversary.” He went quiet again, casting nervous glances over to the brunet.

“Oh.” Kili wriggled his phone out of his pocket, lighting up the screen to read the date. “June 14th,” he said aloud as the realization struck him. 

Five years to the day since Fili had climbed up onto the rooftop and talked him down from the edge. Five years since Fili enticed him down with the promise of a hug and pancakes in the morning. He sucked in a breath, his hand coming up to rest on his throat.

Fili took him home that night, and Kili never left. During those first few months, he felt his only light in the world was Fili, and he clung desperately to that warm light. He sat in Fili’s apartment for weeks, accepting that the blond man had to go to work so they could both eat, but hating his absence. Every night he’d pull him into a hug, holding him there as long as he could. 

But he had felt guilty and hence more depressed for not being able to find a job. He would break down, crying and curling in the corner. Fili would simply sit with him, hugging him. He struggled to leave Fili’s apartment to search for work; he felt that everybody knew that he was depressed, inadequate, and would find himself breathing heavy, looking for restrooms to hide in until he could calm himself again. He was embarrassed about his situation of relying so heavily on another to keep him alive. Eventually Fili was able to find him a part-time cleaning job at the call center, and he was able to bring in a meager income to augment Fili’s salary. His hand trembled as he traced his sunflower absently.

“You okay?” Fili asked, concerned.

Kili forced a smile, fingers running along the stem.. “Yeah.” He looked out the window, building passing by. “Just remembering how we got here.”

It wasn’t long after they decided to leave Boston; the city wasn’t doing Kili any favors and he was struggling to disassociate his depression with his surroundings. Fili suggested moving west again; he searched online for call center jobs and eventually found one in a small city in Colorado. Within a week they’d packed their meager belongings into Fili’s car and driven across the country, setting up in a hotel room to start with then moving into a tiny apartment to save money. 

The move helped Kili immensely; despite that nobody knew him in Boston, he felt that everybody there was aware of his depression. In his mind, they all believed him to be weak. In this new city, nobody knew his past. He was no longer afraid of going out into public. But he still felt frustration regarding his lack of skills; Fili suggested he take up a loan and try to study at the local university. And so he did. He began in business studies, where he befriended a classmate from Kenya who was far more frightened of the world than he was. Helping his new friend learn American customs brought him great joy and happiness, and he found his calling. He switched his major to International Studies and began to spend time in the university’s International Student Center, greeting and talking to the foreign students, especially the nervous ones. Eventually he pursued a job in the center, and had been happily working there alongside the senior advisor, Judith. He completed his degree and continued in his job, both helping international students studying locally, and assisting the university’s own students in pursuing semesters abroad.

Fili, meanwhile, moved into management at the call center for a year before seeing an advertisement for an office manager in a cardiology office at the University’s medical center. He was hired, and loved his new position of managing an office of thirty staff for a team of seven doctors. His work was only a short walk from Kili’s office, and they shared a single vehicle daily. Still this was not enough contact for them, and they often took lunches together in one of the university’s cafes, or the hospital’s cafeteria, or even just a picnic on the front lawn in front of the International Student Center, much to the delight of others. Kili’s breathing calmed again as he relaxed at the thought of their picnics.

“Kili?” 

Fili’s soft voice pulled him from his reverie, and he turned, startled.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry I brought it up. I guess I see today as an anniversary of the first day we met. I don’t know what other day should be called an anniversary.”

Kili felt a small lump in his throat; he accepted that he had been depressed yet he still didn’t like to recall that time. “I understand. I just don’t like thinking back to that day,” he said. “I felt like I was broken.”

Fili’s hand found it’s way to Kili’s thigh, resting there. “No, never broken. Just bent a bit. But you’re fine now, right?”

Kili nodded in agreement. “Yes, I feel much better now,” he said. “And you played a part in helping straighten me out. So I can accept that today is our anniversary.” He smiled reassuringly at Fili.

“We can pick a new one, if you like,” Fili said, still concerned with bringing up the day five years ago. “It doesn’t have to be today. Maybe it could be the day we moved to Colorado?”

“Maybe,” Kili nodded. “Although I do like the idea of our anniversary being in the summer. Hey, can we stop at the grocery store for ice cream on the way home? I think we should have ice cream.”

“Uh,” Fili stuttered. “Yeah. Of course.”

He pulled off at the last store, letting Kili run in on his own and return with a single bag before they continued onto their town. It was small; there was a post office, an elementary school and a small general store with the basic essentials. Nearby was a dam on the river, creating a large lake. Down one of the streets was the home they’d purchased a few months ago - a log cabin at the end of the road with a view over the lake, the Rocky Mountains as a backdrop. They had both agreed it was perfect, even if it would take them a good portion of their lives to pay it off. But they were happy in their new home, their new town and city, and new jobs. And they couldn’t be any happier with each other. 

As Fili turned onto their street, he stopped the car and pulled out a scarf from under the seat and held it out to Kili.

“What’s this?” Kili asked. It was the middle of summer and he was quite looking forward to getting inside and trading his jeans for a pair of light shorts.

“I have a couple surprises, but I want you to see the first one properly,” Fili said. “Can you blindfold yourself with the scarf?”

Kili raised and eyebrow but nodded. “Okay.” He brought the scarf up, wrapping it around his eyes and wriggling his nose. “It itches.”

Fili patted his arm, startling him. “Sorry. Won’t have it on long, I promise.” He started up the car again, continuing down the street and parking outside. “Stay seated, I’ll come around to guide you out,” he said, his voice already disappearing as he climbed out and shut the door. Moments later he opened Kili’s door, reaching down to take his hand. Kili still held the sunflower in the other, and Fili beamed as he pulled the brunet out and led him up the path, stopping him just in front of the steps up to their porch.

“Okay. Here we are,” he said, reaching over and tugging the scarf away from Kili’s eyes. 

Kili’s mouth dropped open. “You didn’t!”

“I did!”

“Where did you get them?” Kili asked, running up to look at the multiple tall sunflower plants now surrounding the edge of the porch; the soil below was fresh. He walked along each one, touching each flower gently, his glowing face mirroring each flowerhead.

“A coworker mentioned she grew them several months ago. I asked if she could grow some for me, and help me plant them here. I didn’t do much work today,” he chuckled. “I dropped you off, and went to her place. She had them ready in her truck and we drove back and planted them, then headed back into work.”

“So this is why you couldn’t have lunch with me today? Too busy?”

“Yeah,” Fili grinned, looking down and scuffing his feet along the edge of the path.

Kili continued walking up and down the porch edge, marvelling at “You’ll have to thank her for me.”

“I will.”

“But as for you…I can thank you.” He walked back to Fili, pulling him into a crushing hug and landing a bruising kiss on his lips. When they finished, Fili pulled back with a gasp.

“Well...that’s only the first surprise,” he said, pressing his fingers against his lips. “I’m looking forward to how you respond after the next one.”

“Next one?” Kili repeated, looking around.

“Come on in,” Fili walked up the few steps and opened the door. To Kili’s surprise, it was already unlocked. He followed Fili into the hallway and down towards the dining room. He could smell food. 

“When did you have time to cook?”

Fili grinned. “You want all my secrets, do you?” The entered the kitchen; the table was set with a bright yellow table cloth decorated with candlesticks alight. Glasses of wine had been poured, and a hot roast chicken sat on the edge. “I can proudly say I did most of the work, and nearly all of the cooking. However...I might be mowing lawns for the elderly woman next door for the rest of the summer.”

Kili laughed. “You did what?”

“The main meal is all mine,” he said. “I prepared it when I came back and did the sunflowers and had it ready to cook. I asked Margaret - that’s the woman next door - if she’d come in and put it on to cook a couple hours before I was scheduled home, then pull it out and light the candles. Well, she happily agreed and thought it was so sweet, that she baked a pumpkin pie for us too.”

“She did?”

Fili nodded. “She did. I learned that her husband passed away last year, she’s on her own. So she loved being able to bake for somebody again. And asked if she might be able to bake for us once in awhile! And I promised I’d help her with mowing and any other tasks she can’t do on her own.”

Kili hugged Fili again. “I’ll help her too.”

“Have a seat,” Fili pulled out Kili’s chair, but to his surprise Kili yanked him into another hug. This time, he felt a wetness on his neck; Kili trembled.

“Kili? What’s wrong?” 

The brunet pulled back, tears spilling down his cheeks. Fili had only ever seen him cry after their first hug on the rooftop, and when his depressive moods caught up to him. 

“Kili?” he asked again, concerned.

“I-I’m just overwhelmed,” Kili said, managing a smile alongside the tears.. “I’m not upset, not sad, not depressed. In fact, I’m not sure I can express how surprised and happy I am. I can’t believe you’ve done all this. For _me_. Even had help from your coworker and our neighbor! You put in all this effort, just for me. I don’t know what to say.”

“You’re worth it.”

“I love you.” Kili wrapped his arms around him again, holding them both there until Fili reminded him that the chicken would be getting cold. Kili laughed, pulling back and grabbing a tissue to wipe his eyes before allowing Fili to seat him and drape the napkin across his lap. They delved into the dinner, finishing off most of their meal with small conversation in between. Fili was serving up the pumpkin pie when he remembered Judith’s comment.

“Your boss said you were setting up more study abroad programs with other countries. She said you’d have more to say about it?”

“Oh!” Kili’s eyes lit up. “I nearly forgot. I can’t believe I nearly forgot!”

Fili chuckled. “Go on then.” He took a bite of the pie.

“So you know how Judith is always going to other countries to visit universities and see if they’ll be suitable for our students to study at? Well, one of them wants to set up a program with us. They want to fly somebody over in August, and show them around. But,” he gripped the side of the table enthusiastically, “Judith is already scheduled to be in Japan to check another place out. She wants me to go this time!” He was beaming. 

Fili swallowed his bite quickly. “That’s great! Where do you get to go?” 

“Barcelona, Spain. Won’t that be amazing? But here’s the better part. They’re paying for the cost of me coming. And they’re paying for two tickets, not one. Will you go with me?”

Fili felt a lump in his throat. “Really?”

“Yeah. You and I, on a proper holiday. Well, work and some holiday. I have a lot to do at their university, but they’ll be showing us around the city too so we can see what it has to offer the students. They’re essentially trying to sell us the prospect of sending our students to their university and city, and we’ll get to see everything.” Kili reached across the table, grabbing Fili’s hands into his own. “Please, will you go with me?”

Fili felt his chest tighten. “I…I really hate flying.”

“I know. But I’ll be with you the entire time. It’s safer than driving, you know.”

“So they say,” Fili pulled one of his hands away from Kili’s grip, but settled it back down on the younger man’s wrist. “But yes. I won’t like the plane ride, and I may need your help to stay sane during it. But I would love to accompany you.” He lifted one of Kili’s hands and kissed his knuckles. 

Kili flashed a brilliant smile back. “I’m so glad to hear that! I’ll do everything I can to help you through the airplane part.” He picked up his plate of pie, taking a first bite and managing to smear whipped cream all over his lips and nose. His tongue darted out to lick it away, but Fili was up and around the table quickly.

“Let me,” he said, voice low, leaning into the lick away the dessert, straddling Kili’s lap. They nuzzled and cuddled and laughed, feeding each other bites of pumpkin pie and managing to get whipped cream all over. Fili finally stood, pulling Kili into the bedroom’s ensuite. After a quick shower together, Fili tugged on Kili’s arm as he began to head into the living room.

“One more surprise!” he said cheerfully.

Kili shook his head in amazement. “What more could you possibly do tonight? You’ve been absolutely wonderful.”

“Follow me,” he said, leading him out the back door and down the gently sloping lawn towards the lake. The sun was dipping below the mountains; the sky glimmered with orange and purple hues, and the first bright stars were visible in the east. Down below was a wicker loveseat padded with several pillows and in front sat a large telescope.

Kili gasped. “You bought a telescope?”

“So we can look at the constellations again, like you did when you were young.”

Kili jogged down the slope, settling in on one side of the loveseat and waiting for Fili to sit beside him. “You amaze me.”

“So...five years ago, did you ever imagine your life would be like this?” Fili asked. 

“You mean, being with the most amazing man who loves me, adores me, and gives me everything I could ever want? Makes me happier than I ever thought it was possible to be? I went from sitting on a rooftop in Boston, lonely, angry, depressed and upset that I couldn’t see much of the stars, to sitting in the yard of our log cabin in Colorado with the person who I love more than anything else in the world,” he pushed himself up against Fili, “and having dinner and staring at the stars. It took awhile to get here, to this mental state, I mean...but you know, the journey has made me a much better person, I think. Thank you accompanying me on it. I love you, Fili.” He landed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“I’m so grateful you came down from the edge that day,” Fili wrapped an arm around Kili’s slender shoulders. “I didn’t realize what I was getting from that day either. I love you too,” he returned the kiss.

The both turned into the telescope, finding objects in the clear night sky before exhaustion overtook Kili and he fell asleep in Fili’s arms. The blond nudged the other awake, half-carrying him back into the house where they fell asleep with smiles, looking forward to sharing the weekend, and the rest of their lives, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I love a really, really happy ending sometimes. :) I would also like to a buy a log cabin on a lake with sunflowers out front and a telescope in the yard, if anybody sees one for sale.


End file.
